Mission Responsible/References
*The Death Ball has its first attempted construction; the second attempt is in Please Don't Feed The Turners. *This is the first time Poof said Timmy's name. *Timmy can perfectly imitate Wanda's and Cosmo's voices. *The "Wanda Impression" was used again by Timmy. The first time was in Hassle in the Castle. *This is the Dark Laser's third appearance. The first one was in the episode "Hard Copy" and the second was in the episode "Escape From Unwish Island". *On the first airing of this episode, this episode aired without its partner episode "Hairicane" (which would debut the next day). Instead, a repeat of the episode "Imaginary Gary" was shown as the partner episode. This only happened on this episode's first airing on March 10, 2008. *This is the first time Poof is seen in the episode title card. *This is the first episode to air only one 11-minute segment episode instead of two 11-minute segments. * - The episode's title is a pun on the film. * Roger Rabbit Shorts - The episode's plot is a complete reference to the Roger Rabbit and Baby Herman shorts. * Star Wars - The Death Ball is a reference to The Death Star. * Cosmo trying to learn to use something by smacking it in his face. * Every time Timmy says something that involves danger, Poof brings him into dangerous situations. * Timmy falling in cement and it hardens before he can wash it off.. * Dark Laser working on his interior decorating. * Wanda repeatedly worrying about Poof and calling Timmy. * Cosmo getting jealous if Wanda says "man". * Character watching not suitable TV programs along with open windows. * Timmy can breathe in space even without an oxygen supply. It is possible that Poof gave him the ability to breathe in space without oxygen supply. * When Timmy was in space, he tricked Wanda into thinking he was up and down the stairs warming bottles all night, and loving to get poofed back to his room, just to prove he was responsible. Wanda could've gotten suspicious when Timmy screamed that he wanted to get poofed back to his room. *How Dark Laser escaped from Unwish Island is never explained. :[After Timmy blasts holes in the floor of the Death Ball] :Dark Laser: That's Italian Granite! For THAT, I will destroy your Earth. TWICE! ---- :Poof: Timmy. :Timmy: Hey, you said my name That's really sweet. [Pauses and realizes that Dark Laser is still a problem] Okay, sweet time's over. ---- :Dark Laser: (Giving his orders to his men to capture Timmy) "Get him! But STAY OFF THE CARPET! ---- :Timmy: Okay, you've had your fun, and your safe. And the good thing is there's not a more dangerous place on Earth. [Pauses realizing he may have given Poof an idea] And WHY did I say that? [looking down at the Earth] My OWN fault. ---- Cosmo: I figured out how to use a spoon correctly! (Bonks himself on the side of his head with spoon three times) Ow! Ow! Ow! Cosmo: We're eating in the bathroom? Does your man know how to use toilet paper? (Bonks himself on the 'side of the head with toilet paper three times) ''Ow! Ow! Ow! '''Cosmo': We brought leftovers! (Bonks himself 'in the head with leftovers three times) ''Ow! Ow! Ow! '''Timmy': I can see it now! Wanda's going to say "Oh, look! Poof's in Timmy's arms. You're so responsible, Timmy!"'' and Cosmo's gonna say Ow! Ow! Ow! '''Waiter': Our specials tonight are baby back ribs with baby carrots and baby squash. And for dessert: Cream Poofs. (Wanda freaks out and calls Timmy) Category:References Category:Trivia Category:Episodes